


Soma Week 2016

by victoriandancer



Category: Sacred - Fandom, Sacred the Manga, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Demons, F/M, Language, Magic, mejic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriandancer/pseuds/victoriandancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka and Soul attend a very specific college, one that only teaches students with mejic. Maka aspires to become a healer just like her mother while Soul focuses on fighting his demon possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Types of Kisses: Healing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time participating in Soma Week! I hope you all enjoy my crossover AU! I hope I explained everything well... just leave questions in the comments and I'll try to answer them!

“Get up, Soul!” Maka finally smacked the pillow down on the tuft of white hair poking out from under the sheets. “You’re going to be late, again.”  
“Don’t wanna.” The deep, gravelly voice was barely intelligible from under the 10 million blankets he hid under.  
  
“Yes! You’re already an hour late for your meds and class starts in 30 minutes!” Maka plunked the water bottle and cup of meds on his night table. “Do you want another attack?” She hated using that against him, but if he missed another lesson, he risked being suspended, again.  
  
A loud groan sounded from below the white hair, and Maka knew she had won. She walked out of his room and into the kitchen, getting her school supplies together. Books upon spellbooks upon supplies were placed into her bag, but it never got any heavier. She was fascinated with all of the wonders mejic could do and never stopped experimenting. This little spell she had found made her bag buoyant on air as if it were in water. Maka’s craft was water, so this spell hadn’t been too hard to learn.  
  
Soul’s shuffling sock-feet alerted her to his presence. “Did you take your meds?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Oni’s not even wake yet. He sleeps longer than I do,” Soul yawned at the end, shuffling his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Maka never understood how he could talk about his demon so casually. Soul was a Demerian, a human possessed by a demon. No amount of exorcism could help, no matter what the movies showed. Demerians were lucky in a sense, since they had the willpower to fight off the demon’s influence and stay sane. Of course, the demons were constantly looking for an opening, a way to take control again. When a demon does get through, these events are called attacks. Daily medicine helped keep attacks at bay, but weren’t a perfect solution.  
  
Even with medication, the demon could slowly infiltrate and change its host. When Maka first met Soul in middle school he didn’t look like he did today. His hair had been blonde instead of the stark white he sported today. His eyes had been pale blue instead of deep burgundy. His skin had actually been a bit paler and more true to his albino influence. Now he had a deep tan that no amount or lack of sun could change.  
  
Soul finally sauntered into the kitchen and smiled at the piece of toast waiting for him. “Thanks, Maka,” his sharp-toothed grin no longer surprised her, even if it was one of his most recent demon-acquired features.  
  
“No problem. We should leave in 10 minutes,” she reminded him. Their routine was perfect, even if Maka nearly had a heart attack every time he slept in like this. She got him up, got him his meds, and they rode together to school on his monstrous orange motorcycle. It beat walking to the college campus.  
  
Of course, this college was very different. Death City University only accepted students with mejic crafts and demerians. Some demerians learned to perform mejic, but their demons usually rejected any craft.  
  
“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Maka asked, swinging her not-heavy bag across her body to rest on her shoulder. Skinny jeans and her light button-up blouse were perfect for a fall day like today in the desert town of Death City.  
  
“Oh, I’ll be late. We have music therapy today and the headmaster is getting us pizza.” She watched Soul scratch the back of his head before tugging on the beanie to cover his small, dark, pointy horns.  
  
“Oh, ok. Special occasion?” Maka followed him out of the apartment to his motorcycle waiting outside.  
  
“N-No one’s had an attack in a month. Which means none of us have skipped our meds at all.” A dusting of pink spread across his cheeks, causing Maka to giggle.  
  
“You’re allowed to be proud! Maybe this means the medicine is finally perfect!”  
  
Soul just shrugged and tossed her a helmet from the saddlebags. “If we don’t hurry we’ll be late. And you get on me for stalling!”  
  
“I wasn’t stalling!” Maka pouted and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt, and her brows furrowed with worry. “Are you feeling ok, Soul?” she asked, gripping his waist a little tighter.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Soul took a deep breath. “Oni woke up.” He started the bike but didn’t raise the kickstand yet, his head bowed to his chest.  
  
Maka burrowed her face into his back and breathed with him, willing some of her calming mejic into him. “You’re strong, Soul. Never forget that.” She could never understand his struggle with his demon, Oni, but she could lend him her strength whenever he needed it. They sat like this for a few moments before Soul let out a breath.  
  
“Mhm.” Soul finally raised his head and they set off towards the center of the city where the towers of their college rose high above the rest of the buildings.  
“I’ll see you tonight, then,” she said once he had parked the bike and stored the helmets.  
  
“Yeah. I can try to bring home leftover pizza,” he poked her forehead. “Don’t stress out today, ok?”  
  
Maka rubbed the spot where he poked and couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll try.” she waved to him as she made her way to the south building. Only class A and B mystics were allowed in the south building. The area needed to remain pure in order for the most powerful students in the school to practice their craft. Class C mystics were in the east building, and Class D mystics and demerians with no craft were kept to the north building. Demerians usually didn’t even reach Class D, since their demons usually rejected any kind of craft.  
  
Maka met up with her fellow students and headed to their first period. The day was filled with potions lessons and specialized craft studies and all in between. Class A mystics had the most control of their craft and tended to be the most powerful. Maka sat through these classes every day so that one day she could become a purifying healer just like her mother. Water craft mystics tended to have a natural talent for healing, but Maka knew she had to work hard in order to become world class like her mother.  
  
By the end of the day, Maka was ready to kick off her shoes and be done with the day. She had so much homework to do and she needed to get started soon, especially since she would be taking a bus home. She didn’t mind the bus, but Soul’s motorcycle was much more enjoyable. Not that she would ever admit it to his face.  
  
Just as she was packing up her things, a student ran by the classroom yelling, “A demerian is having an attack in the north building!” Usually this meant that students should stay in the classrooms until the attack is over, but Maka felt her heart skip a beat. Soul.  
  
She ran from the classroom, abandoning her books. Her feet carried her to the north building where teachers were ushering students into classrooms. A few of them tried to stop her, but she found the music therapy room anyway. Her fears were confirmed as Soul’s body twitched and tensed, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.  
  
“Move!” she shouted, pushing past students. She knelt by Soul and ignored the headmaster’s orders for her to get back. She couldn’t abandon Soul here. His breathing was harsh and his teeth clenched shut. He was fighting, but Oni was breaking through.  
  
“Oh, the girlfriend is here!” It might have been Soul’s voice, but it wasn’t Soul speaking.  
  
“Leave him alone!” she shouted, grasping Soul’s face as her power gathered. The water fountain in the hall burst and water streamed into the classroom to surround her and Soul on the floor. Oni hissed as it touched Soul’s skin and steam rose from the burns.  
  
“You will leave him!” the words automatically left her mouth, having heard them from her mother a thousand times. Her hands shook and she rested her forehead against Soul’s ignoring the pain as his body thrashed, trying to throw her off. “Leave!” It wasn’t working, and her mind raced through her memories, trying to recall what her mother did with difficult attacks.  
  
Her lips brushed his, and she felt a spark of power. Of course! She pressed her lips harder against his clammy skin, feeling her power leak into his body. Oni screamed in her ear, but faded quickly. His body quieted, and both of their breathing took a while to calm.  
  
A man with grey hair ran into the room, but stopped suddenly, seeing Maka with Soul. “You didn’t tell me we had another healer with purifying abilities.” he said, making his way to Soul’s side.  
  
The headmaster’s voice registered in Maka’s ears, but she didn’t make out any words. The grey-haired man was tending to Soul’s burns. Burns she had caused. She heard her name called out but she couldn’t respond. Her vision went dark.

  



	2. Chapter 2: Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul recover under the supervision of Healer Franken Stein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 2 of Soma Week 2016! Day one is Chapter 1.

Maka opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary, though her vision was a bit blurry. It smelled like any other sterile hospital with some undertones of bleach. It took a few moments, but eventually the events of Soul’s attack had her ready to launch out of bed and find him.  
  
“Wait a moment.” Hands pushed her shoulders back down so she rested against the pillows. “I know who you’re looking for, and he’s still asleep. I have time to check you over before you go and possibly injure yourself.”  
  
Maka’s vision cleared with a few blinks and she recognized the man as the other Healer who had come to Soul’s aid. She narrowed her eyes at him, her mind not quite connecting with her voice yet.  
  
“My name is Healer Franken Stein. I’m a graduate of DCU.” Stein checked her vitals and jotted some notes down in his chart. “I think I graduated with your mother.”  
  
“You knew my mother?” Maka perked up a little, and Stein finally let her sit up to check her breathing.  
  
“Not well, but she was a damn good healer,” he said, patting her on the shoulder after finishing her checkup. “I want to keep you both overnight. That purification you performed was tricky and dangerous. If the demon had gotten any closer to the surface, you might not have been able to push it back down. Soul’s still out, but he’s on the other side of the curtain.”  
  
Maka was out of the bed before Stein had finished the last sentence. She was over at Soul’s side, picking up his hand and watching his sleeping face. “When will he wake up?”  
  
“I’m hoping any time now. I sedated him just in case your purification didn’t finish, but he seems to be alright.” Stein was standing behind her, checking the monitors Soul was hooked up to.  
  
Maka nodded, but her attention was claimed by Soul’s groan. “Soul!” she said, squeezing his hand as he woke up.  
  
“Did I break my hand? It hurts!” Soul moaned, squeezing his eyes shut against the light.  
  
“No! Sorry, that was me,” Maka loosened her hold but didn’t let go. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Like I was hit by a truck. Was I actually hit by a truck?” he asked, checking out the bandages on his arms.  
  
“No,” Stein said. “What do you remember right before you blacked out?”  
  
“Uhh... “ Soul tried to think back. “I was performing a piano piece for the music therapy class. Oh man, did I have an attack?”  
  
Maka nodded. “Yeah, Oni broke through.”  
  
Soul groaned again and eyed the bandages. “I guess I still defy physics and managed to get burned by water.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but it was the only way to hold back the attack,” Maka looked down at her lap, and Stein cut off Soul’s response.  
  
“She did a good job too, since I was off campus at the time. Get some rest, both of you. I’ll be back later to see if you want dinner.” Stein turned and waved as he left.  
  
“Soul… you took your medicine this morning, right?” Maka asked. She hated doubting him, but Oni had interfered before and she had to know.  
  
“I remembered swallowing it… but I don’t remember much of getting ready this morning,” Soul closed his eyes, squeezing her hand. “I wonder if I coughed them up.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Maka looked down at their hands, feeling his callouses on his fingers from years of guitar lessons. “Do you remember feeling anything before the attack?”  
  
Soul shrugged. “I mean, Oni is always there during music therapy wanting to fuck things up. He thinks it’s a game. I don’t remember anything except starting to play.”  
  
Maka knew playing the piano was the source of some deep-rooted fears in Soul, but he had been working on moving beyond those fears. “All that matters is that you’re ok and were strong enough to fight him off.”  
  
Soul nodded and closed his eyes again, and she knew he was wondering how she had pushed Oni back. This attack had been much stronger than normal and Soul had never failed to reclaim his body. Why was this one different?

  


***

  


Later that evening, both students had been fed and the lights turned out. Maka was laying in her bed listening to Soul toss and turn next to her. Sighing, she grabbed one of her pillows and went to his bed. His sheets were just as scratchy as hers, but she pushed him aside and laid down next to him  
  
“Maka?” Soul’s voice was right next to her ear, not helping the blush that was spreading across her face.  
  
“Your tossing and turning is keeping me up. And it’s cold in here.” It wasn’t that cold, but she couldn’t bear to know he couldn’t sleep. “Nightmares?”  
  
“Yeah,” he muttered, falling still and gently wrapping his arms around her middle. “It’s the only way we’ll fit.”  
  
“Ok,” Maka liked the warmth coming from his skin anyway. Not feverish like this morning, but he was still her own personal furnace. “Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?”  
  
“Eh. Same old same old.” It was Soul’s go to answer whenever she asked about the dreams that prevented him from sleeping. Oni was always a main character and Maka’s presence helped keep the demon away, but that was all she knew. Soul had never divulged the details of the nightmares that plagued him.  
  
“Get some sleep. Hopefully we can go home tomorrow.”  
  
Soul didn’t answer her, but his breathing deepened and his hold on her relaxed ever so slightly. Knowing he finally was asleep brought a smile to her lips, and she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Stuck in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is never fun for Soul, especially when it refuses to stay outside.

A few weeks had passed since Soul and Maka had been released from the infirmary. Life had returned to normal, which means exams were coming up.

Maka had planned on studying outside today, but the rainstorm had squashed those plans spectacularly. She couldn’t even use the rainwater for her craft practice since it wasn’t pure enough.

She was on her way home from the library when her phone buzzed with a text from Soul. You’ve got a present waiting for your at home. Maka’s brows furrowed slightly as her mind puzzled over what kind of present Soul had gotten her. She sincerely hoped it wasn’t muddy footprints all over her clean floor. 

Speaking of mud, she could smell it all over the campus today. This is what happened whenever a desert area was given an onslaught of rain. There was no where for the water to go so it just collected in the top-most layers of whatever dirt happened to be around.

The bus ride home was short, but at least it was dry. She hadn’t brought an umbrella since, as of this morning, it wasn’t supposed to rain! Nonetheless, she was dripping wet by the time she made it through the front door of the apartment. “Soul! I’m home!” she called out, peeling off layers until she was left in a tank top and jeans. She managed to get everything in a pile to carry to the dryer.

“Oh, thank gosh!” Soul’s voice came from in the kitchen around the corner. 

“What’s up?” she asked, leaving her clothes by the front door for now so she could investigate. In the kitchen, Soul was busy trying to find enough pots and pans to contain the dripping mess that was their ceiling. 

“Water is up!” Soul’s hair was soaked as was the top of his shirt. He was shivering and his skin was pale. “I hate rain!”

“Oh my god!” Maka rushed in and helped him arrange the kitchen so that most of the water was not spreading across the floor. “What happened?”

“The roof is leaking and some pipe broke above us. Got a call about it but they didn’t say when it would be fixed!” Soul kicked the mop bucket that was nearly full away from him. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Maka guided him away from the kitchen and towards his room. 

“Cuz it didn’t happen until I texted you.”

Maka sighed and got him into his room. The dark shades were drawn to block out the sight of the wet window and it seemed his music was trying to drown out the sound of the rain. She knew his hatred of water was the demon’s influence, and she had no idea how he put up with her presence at all.

“Let’s get this off of you,” she pulled his shirt over his head and heard him sniffle. “Where are your sweatshirts?”

“Bottom drawer, but I think I’ll take a warm shower first.” Soul patted his unruly, and now frizzy, hair. 

Maka nodded and watched as he left for the bathroom. The water turned on and she sighed, making her way back to the kitchen. Good to know the rainwater is sufficiently polluted, she thought to herself. Too pure water always burned demerians. There were even special pipes installed in the bathroom to taint the water enough for him. 

Knowing there was not much to do about the kitchen, she started collecting blankets from the closet and tossing them to the couch in the living room. By the time Soul was out of the shower and bundled in sweats, she had called for pizza and was watching TV.

“Thanks,” Soul smiled and wrapped himself in the blankets, warding off slight chill rain always brought to their apartment. 

“No problem.” Maka moved to lean against him, lifting her feet to stretch out on the couch. “Funny movie or romcom?”

“Is that much of a choice?” Soul blew on the top of her head lightly since his arms were pinned by blankets and he couldn’t ruffle her hair.

“Nope, but I did get you sausage pizza.”

“Yessssss!” Soul tilted his head back in bliss. “Romcom it is.”

Maka smiled smugly as she switched the TV to display the DVD player, and they waited out the storm with movies, pizza, and plenty of blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments! I'm always looking for feedback!


	4. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka struggles to figure out why she's so attached to her roommate and realizes their feelings may run deeper than just roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter! Written for Soma Week 2016 Day 4: Ink. You can find the previous days in the previous chapters!

_We cuddled._ The thought kept going round and round Maka’s head the next day. Even with the ridiculous construction sounds coming from upstairs, she couldn’t get the feel of his strong chest under her head out of her mind. And his hands holding her as they watched movies. 

They had lived together for years and _feelings_ never got in the way before! Now after one cuddle session Maka could get him out of her mind. Thank goodness he was at music therapy now and she could curl up on her bed and try to push these mushy, friendship-ruining _feelings_ down.

But it wasn’t just one cuddle session. Ever since his most recent attack they had been closer than ever. He would brush his knuckles against hers when in a public place, or place his hands on her shoulders when she was stressed. She liked how close he was being and never wanted it to stop.

She buried her face in her pillow and let out a groan. Soul was her _roommate_ and nothing more! Right? Arguing with herself was getting her nowhere, especially as she heard his voice call out from the front door. “I’m home! Want to get Chinese?”

Oh thank goodness for a distraction. Even if the distraction included her not-hot (totally hot) roommate with the perfect hands. “Sure!” she called out, pulling on her hoodie and meeting him in the semi-dry kitchen.

“Have they fixed the-Hey! That’s my hoodie!” Soul raised an eyebrow at her and her face went hot. Too hot. 

“Uhh…. yeah! They’re fixing it now and should be done this evening!” Maka grabbed her purse and started to move past him.

“When did you steal my sweatshirt? Don’t you have your own?” Soul followed her out, swinging his keys of his motorcycle on his finger. 

“I guess all of mine are in the laundry!” Maka busied herself with getting the helmet out, not wanting him to see her blush. It was a blatant lie but his sweatshirts were just so comfy and smelled like him!”

“And yet you dug that one out of the laundry,” Soul shook his head and they were off to dinner.

Maka wondered if this was a mistake when she saw blue hair through the window of the restaurant. “Did you invite Black Star too?”

“No, but I guess he invited himself,” Soul sighed and helped Maka off the bike. 

“Oh! Tsubaki is here!” Maka beamed and made her way to the front door, ignoring Soul’s comment about why Tsubaki bothered with the blue-haired demerian. 

“I am _starving!_ ” Black Star’s voiced filled the entire restaurant, causing some of the wait staff to cringe.

“Chill out, Star, they’re not holding it back there on purpose.” Soul plopped down next to him, which left Maka with the seat next to Tsubaki. The thoughtful gesture of separating her from the ball of energy that is Black Star warmed her chest a little.

“Is your kitchen still flooded?” Tsubaki asked in her perfect, calming voice. Maka would never get tired of listening to her friend speak, even if it wasn’t that often.

“It’s not as flooded as yesterday, and everything should be fixed tonight. The crews are working into the evening for us,” Maka’s eyes flicked her eyes over the menu, but she already knew she was going to get the pork lo mein.

“Well that’s good. We missed the leaking by only a couple of feet. Black Star would have made a slip n slide out of of the kitchen if it was us!” Tsubaki and Maka giggled at the thought of that.

“Have you decided? I’m gonna go up and order.” Soul was suddenly leaning over the back of her chair, looking at the menu from her shoulder. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’ll just get the pork lo mein,” Maka said, refusing to look over at him. 

“Typical. You never get anything exciting,” Soul teased and left her there a blushing mess.

“Are you ok, Maka? Your face is red,” Tsubaki seemed genuinely concerned, but Maka had to wave it off.

“I’m fine, just warm,” she forced out a laugh and pushed the sleeves up of her (Soul’s) sweatshirt.

Food came just in time for Maka to be relieved of Tsubaki’s imminent mothering. Soul sat down next to her and passed the trays around. They easily fell into much less embarrassing talk, which Maka was thankful for. Of course, Black Star’s outbursts couldn’t be helped. He blamed his impulsiveness on the demon’s influence, but Maka wasn’t so sure all the time.

“Dudes! Let’s get ink!” Black Star had wolfed down his food before Maka had barely eaten half.

“Ink? Like tattoos?” Maka narrowed her eyes at him, not sure where he would be putting another tattoo. His arms were already decorated, as were his legs. “What else would you get?”

“I dunno! Maybe I’ll ask the artist to surprise me!” Black Star barked out a laugh while Tsubaki buried her face in her hands.

“He’s going to run out of money this month if he doesn’t stop spending…” Maka heard her say.

“Well, maybe he’ll finally learn.” Maka wasn’t so sure about getting a tattoo herself, but Soul’s thoughtful gaze at her nearly brought the blush back. “What are you thinking?” she asked hesitantly.

“I’m gonna get one.” Soul said, standing up. “Come with me?”

How could she say no to him? He held his hand out to her and her mind seemed to have no choice but to take it. He helped her pack up her leftovers and they were at the tattoo parlor before she knew it.

“What’ll it be?” the artist asked Soul while Black Star picked out a new design from their art gallery.

“I want wings, but they need to be made out of water. You can use blue. Not allergic to nickel. 

Maka’s eyes widened as the artist sketched out ideas on paper for Soul to comment on and change, and her head was reeling. Did he really think of her as an angel? He would never touch water if it wasn’t for her. She smiled faintly as they decided on the design and Soul exposed the underside of his forearm.

Maka sat next to him. This wasn’t his first tattoo, but she was oddly intrigued by the process. And it distracted her from the stupid _feelings_ resurfacing after she had (un)successfully pushed them down before dinner. Soul didn’t wince at all as the needle struck his skin again and again, leaving behind inky swirls and shades.

The fact that Soul was getting her craft permanently added to his body made her heart pound and her head wrap around the feeling that _yes_ , she just might be in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. Red String of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul's birthday is coming up and Maka needs to find a present pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Soma Week 2016!

“That should do it!” Maka approved the red string tied around her pinky finger, making certain it was not too tight, but not so loose that it would fall off. Sometimes she took to old school methods of reminding herself to do something.

“This better remind me to get Soul a present later today. I don’t know what else will!” She gathered up her school things and made her way out to the kitchen for some breakfast. 

Thank goodness the raining ceiling was finally fixed. Soul was already there, actually cooking a real breakfast! 

“Pancakes or eggs?” he asked, not even looking back at her as he put some bacon on the skillet.

“Eggs, please!” Maka smiled and sat down at their table, enjoying the fact that they still had a _not waterlogged_ table. She may enjoy her craft, but water had a place and it’s place was not flooding her kitchen!

“Coming right up,” Soul was humming to himself as he broke eggs over the skillet, his hips swaying gently to the beat of his mysterious song.

“Are you composing again?” Maka asked, leaning forward and watching him and not his hips and totally watching his ass.

Soul stopped humming. “Uhh… yeah, sorry if it’s annoying.” Even those gorgeous hips stopped swaying.

“No, no! It’s not annoying! I wish I could hear you play more often,” she admitted, and saw his shoulders relax. He didn’t start humming again, though.

“Well, there is a recital coming up. It’s a grade so I don’t have much of a choice.” He scratched the back of his hair over the beanie. 

“Are you ok with that?” Maka asked, going over to him and getting plates out from the cupboard. 

“Not really, but I guess I have to. D-Do you want to come?” his voice quieted by the end, and he wouldn’t take his eyes from the skillet.

“Of course! I love hearing you play! What instruments will you be performing?” Maka beamed at him as she set the table. 

“Piano and guitar,” he said, transferring the skillet to a pad on the table. He dished out eggs and bacon and they sat. It wasn’t often that they were able to enjoy a breakfast like this, and Maka hoped there would be more of these moments to come.

“I’ll definitely be there!” she said, digging into her meal. “When is it?”

“Next Thursday. Tonight is a dress rehearsal, so I’ll definitely be late.”

Maka nodded, though her mind was reeling with birthday present possibilities. Her red string was still there, and she was going to get him a worthy present! She knew having the recital on his birthday would exaggerate his anxiety, so she would have to think of something for them to do before the recital to help mellow out the nerves.

After school, Maka walked into downtown on her own, looking for the music shop Soul had talked about before. She already knew she would get him some new guitar picks and strings, but she wanted something more personal too. It didn’t take her long to find the guitar supplies, and then a leather-bound notebook caught her eye. It was black and had an imprinted design on the front. She felt her heart skip a beat as she recognized the same style of Soul’s tattoo. Was this where he had gotten the idea? She flipped through the pages, and grinned when she saw line after line of music staff.

She picked a notebook from the bottom of the pile (less people would have messed with it) and brought everything to the counter. Under the glass covering of the counter, she saw an ad for the Demons Unite Theme Park. They were having an after-dark event for demerians and mystics over 18 two nights before Soul’s recital.

“How much are the tickets?” she asked, seeing that she could buy the vouchers here.

“Twenty each.” The clerk added the amount to her total and Maka became the proud owner of Soul’s birthday and recital presents.

“Hey, if Soul comes in, could you please not tell him I was in here? I want this to be a surprise!” She requested, which earned a laugh and a nod from the clerk.

On the bus home, she kissed the string on her pinky finger. “You must be lucky,” she told it quietly. “I think you’ll stay right there until Soul’s recital is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback, and kudos are always appreciated!


	6. Fiesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka and Soul take some much needed time to relax before Souls's recital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Soma Week Day 6: Feisty. I hope you enjoy!

Maka tugged on Soul’s arm once they were in the amusement park. “Come on! The lines are low we should ride rides _now_!”

“Sheesh, we don’t have to run,” he said, but he obediently followed her. She could see the merriment in his eyes under the lights. Even if the park was getting crowded, the absence of children was helping him stay calm.

“But aren’t you excited? I’m _super_ excited!” Maka twirled, enjoying the cool breeze on her legs as her skirt lifted. Of course she decided to ignore the fact that Soul was staring a little. Ignoring this was to prevent a blush from spreading across her skin. She hadn’t thought about that when she had decided to wear a low-cut short sleeved shirt. She had thought about wearing Soul’s jacket as the night became chillier. 

Soul’s smile nearly made her heart melt. “Yeah, this is super cool,” he said, leading her to the line of a roller coaster. “Have you ridden a roller coast before?”

“Of course I have!” _when I was five_. She didn’t want to ruin Soul’s stress-relieving evening with her own insecurities. She would toughen up and get over it, just as she’s done with everything unpleasant in her life. Who knows? Maybe this would turn out to be fun and not nightmare-inducing.

Once they reached the front of the line, the employee strapped them into the seats, tugging on the safety harness. The harness went over their shoulders, and Maka realized much too late that she should _not_ have worn a skirt.

The ride released its brakes and her heart pounded in her chest. It must have shown on her face, because Soul gripped her hand, and his warmth seeped into her and her heart raced for a totally different reason. The cars of the coaster took off, pulling Maka every which way. Before she knew it, they had pulled back into the loading station and Maka felt as if she had run a marathon.

“So, did you like it?” Soul helped her out of the seat and held her arms while she steadied herself. 

“Actually… yeah! I did!” she said, but was still out of breath.

“What happened to Miss Feisty Pants from earlier?” Soul teased, helping her down the stairs and out onto the main thoroughfare. 

“Oh, hush, she’ll be back as soon as she’s had some water,” she said, digging in her bag for the water bottle.

Soul held the bag for her so she could look, and they both drank. Soul shuddered, blinking his eyes a couple times. “Is this pure water?” he asked. 

“No, I put a few of the drops in that you use, but I guess it wasn’t enough.” Maka frowned at the water. “I’m sorry. I didn’t bring the drops with me.”

“I have some extra. I’ll just get another bottle from one of the concession stands. Too many drops would hurt you,” he said, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd. Maka’s heart swelled as she witness confidence in him that she hadn’t seen before.

“What should we ride next?” she asked once had gotten his water tainted enough to drink. 

“Stupid demon,” he muttered, shoving the water bottle in his jacket. “I dunno. I kinda want food.”

“Good idea,” Maka grabbed his hand (since he seemed ok with it!) and they made their way to the collection of food stands.

Maka was proud of herself for this evening. Two nights before a recital and Soul wasn’t a panicking mess. That would be tomorrow, and she was prepared with blankets, movies, and she had no plans to go anywhere.

“Why do you still have that red string on?” Soul asked, poking her hand as she finished her sandwich.

“It’s lucky!” She grinned at him, then reached over with her napkin to wipe some mayonnaise from the corner of his lip. “So it’s staying on for just a bit longer.”

“But it’s fraying.” Soul stole a fry, which earned him a half-hearted smack to the hand. 

“You had your own fries! And it’ll be fine!” Maka at least hoped so. She wanted it to stay on through the concert. Maybe if she willed it, he would get through this without breaking down with memories of his past. All of the stress would make perfect conditions for his demon, Oni, to take control and wreck havoc on the recital. 

_Just a little more._

Before he could respond, something hit the back of his head. Baring his teeth, Soul whipped around and stared down the preteens that had thrown the foil ball at him. “Watch it, punks!” he yelled.

“Not our fault you look like a walking light bulb!” one of them shouted.

Maka’s face went hot with anger as she stood. She strode over to them making sure not to rush. They were staring and laughing at her small stature, but the comment _tiny tits_ and _demon-lover_ brought about their black eyes.

Soul had since dragged Maka out of the food area and was setting her on a bench. “Is your hand ok?” he asked, inspecting her fingers with shaking hands.

“I’m fine,” she said, her eyes flicking up toward the kids. “They’re the ones who won’t be ok.” She started to stand again, but Soul kept ahold of her hand. 

“As much as I love watching you fight your battles, this one isn’t worth it,” he said, scratching his hand through his beanie. 

“Are you ok?” Maka asked, her gaze softening as she noticed his shaking. “You know they don’t mean anything, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m pretty used to it by now.” He stood and paced for a moment in front of her. “I guess Miss Feisty Pants returned.” He smirked down at her.

“Oh yeah, and she’s here to stay,” Maka mirrored his shit-eating grin. “Race you to ice cream!” she stood and took off down the path.

“No fair!” Soul’s voice was far from her, but it had lost the tense tone he’d sported before. That was all Maka wanted. As long as Soul was happy, she could move through life in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback, and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
